The forgotten elite
by topjediace
Summary: Aisha's past love appears, surprising even her, and secrets on the ship, as well as the past, are discovered by all. Rating for later chapters read and review.
1. Prolog

ALL CHARTERS EXCEPT ACE AND CALLISTA ARE NOT MINE SOME OF THE STORY RELATES TO MACROSS/ROBOTECH AND STAR WARS BUT IT IS MAINLY A OUTLAW STAR FANFIC  
  
PROLOG  
  
"Aisha, I have a new play mate for you." The 4 year old Catral Catral girl turned to look at her father than at the boy next to him. "This is Ace," he said. Aisha looked the boy up and down his face hidden in shadow as he looked at the ground but she noticed something, "He's a human!" at this the boy twitched and the father said, "Now Aisha he is no ordinary human so please try to get along. *flash of light and time moves forward a month* Aisha stood crying over the broken parts of her new toy. "What's wrong?" said a voice behind her. "Ace m-m-my new t-t-toy broke," she sniffed before bursting into to tears again. "Hey, don't cry I'll fix it," the little boy knelt down and after a minute of working turned and handed the toy, which looked as if it had just been open, back to Aisha. "There you go," he said, "Your to cute to be crying. C'mon lets go to the pick-nick." The boy reached out his had to Aisha who took it she still couldn't see the face do to the glare of the sun from behind the boy. "I love you," Aisha whispered. "I know I love you to," the boy replied.  
  
Aisha woke with a start and tried to remember the dream but even as she tried to call back the details the dream slipped away like water through clenched fingers. Something was going to happen she could feel it something big.  
  
Shadow-So you finally started huh? Ace-Yeah yeah. I got fed up with you bugging me all the time. Shadow-Mmhmm, any good stuff? Ace-Yeah later in the story cause if I didn't put it in you'd kill me. Shadow-Damn straight. Ace-How do I get myself into thing like this? 


	2. A human?

Gene relaxed as the Outlaw Star exited grappling mode. "20 against 1. What a fight!" "Aw man we just got the ship upgraded and cleaned up. I really don't want to see those repair bills now." Jim said resting his forehead on his hand. "But there's nothing more energizing than a good fight," Aiasha said pumping her fist into the air. "Sorry to cut in," Melfina said, "but an unidentified fighter is hailing us." "Hailing us? Who? Where?" Gene said looking around franticly for some sort of incoming weapons. "Gene? Would you like me to respond or are you going to give him the cold shoulder?" "Oh, com hailing. Yeah put him through." Gene squinted at the image in front of him there was a helmet of a make he didn't know as well as the symbols on it, the visor at the angle of the camera gave of a blue glare so the pilots eye and other facial features remained hidden, to add to all this there seem to be smoke rising from the left side of the screen. "This is the Flight Commander of fighter corps 001, please allow me to dock with your ship." The figured said in a slightly strained voice. "Wha... why...you... even if I had a docking bay why should I let you on board?" exclaimed Gene still a little touchy about being jumped by the pirate (?) ships. "Pardon me Gene," interrupted Gilliam, "but I do have a docking bay." "Why didn't you tell me you bucket of bolts?" screamed Gene. "You never asked," the computer replied simply. "Fine," than to the pilot, whose head had drooped a little and seemed to be shaking in pain, "that still doesn't give me a reason to let you on my ship." "Please, let me on, my ship is damaged and I'm badly wounded." The voice came through the com system filled with agony. "Wait!" said Gene, "you mean those ships where after you?" "Yes," came the reply, "they where trying to capture me and they almost succeed until you showed up." There was a little vibration of the image and the smoke turned to a dark black. "Gene, let him on," to Genes surprise it wasn't Melfina nor Jim who said it but Aiasha, "Gene, now." She said a little more forcefully her eyes not leaving the screen. Gene taken back by this nodded, "You, Flight Commander of whatever, get on now before I change my mind. "Thank you," the screen winked out. "You better have a good reason for this Aiasha," said Gene as they walked to the hanger bay by following Gilliam's instructions. "I do," she responded, "those symbols on the helmet, it took awhile for me to remember, but it's the symbol of the C'atral C'atral elite." Never heard of them," said Jim. "No reason that you should of, they are extremely secretive about their existence." "Than how do you know?" asked Gene. "I think I knew someone who went into the elite," Aisha said shrugging, "I dunno." Opening the secret hatch they entered a hanger bay that seemed way to large for the space it occupied, and right in the middle of it was a pot marked fighter of no type any of them had seen before, just setting down. The cockpit hissed and opened the pilot stood up, took his helmet off and put it under his left arm. Jim felt Aiasha tense because the pilot wasn't a C'tarl C'tarl but a human. Giving a crisp salute with his right hand which reviled a gaping hole in the side of his blood stained flight suit the pilot said, "On the behalf of the C'tarl C'tarl elite I would like to offer my..." but he never got a chance to finish for what ever strength that he was using to hold him self up escaped him. The helmet fell from his limp arm flowed closely by his body. The helmet clattered but the pilots body never hit Aiasha with surprising speed caught the man right before he hit. "Jim go get the bacta tank ready," Gene said happy that he had installed the new super healing agents and equipment in the Outlaw Star last port. As Jim ran ahead of Gene and Aiasha, Gene looked at her and was surprised by the look that he saw, What kind of look is that? He thought, It isn't hate, despise, nor even the slightest touch of anger. By that time they had reached the med ward and Gene busied himself by helping Jim with the tank as Aiasha laid the pilot down and walked off. "What's her problem?" asked Jim "Search me," Gene said as he started to fill the tank with the transport green bacta.  
  
Shadow-Where's the good stuff huh? Ace-It'll come in time. Shadow-Write it now! Write it now! Ace-Shut up this part of the story was your idea remember? Shadow-Oh, yeah. Ace-Baka. 


	3. Halfbreed

Aisha sat in here quarters staring up at the ceiling, thinking. Ace, Ace, why dose that name sound so familiar? She turned over and let out an exasperated scream into her pillow. "Why is this brothering me so much???? And why an I finding him so handsome he's a human for crying out loud!!!!" "Aisha?" She snapped up fearing that it might be Gene or Jim who had heard her, but she was relived to see one of Gilliam's service bots looking blankly at her. "What is it?" she asked sitting up. "Well Aisha I took the time to analyze some of the pilots blood and found an abnormality in his DNA." "An abnormity?" "Yes, you see this man is not human, at lest not fully." "What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Aisha fumed. "Well according to my readings he is half human and half Catral Catral." "That's impossible," Aisha said waving the thought away yet at the same time she new that wasn't true. "That's not all," the ship continued, "I took the liberty to search his files and I found that he just suddenly appeared, no records of being born that is, to be raised by a family on your home world. The family was the Clan Clan, the same family you came from." "But that can't be, can it?" I don't know but when he regains concisnes maybe you should ask him," and with that the little bot wized off.  
  
Walking into the med center Aisha saw that the pilot had been removed from the tank and was now lying in the bed right next to it. Sitting down Aisha looked at the unmoving form. Well she thought to her self I guess all I have to do now is wait. Sitting there she let her mind wander than slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
Jim walked in to the room and froze to take in what he saw. The pilot was just where Gene and he had left him but that wasn't what caught his attention. Aisha was half sitting half laying on the chair and bed right next to the pilot. Jim saw that Aisha was shivering slightly in the breeze of the AC. Jim, in his caring nature, covered her with a blanket from a storage compartment, than turned down the AC before leaving the room he checked the pilots vital sings, pleased to see that all was well.  
  
Ace- That sounded kinda corny. Shadow- Exactly, so why not get to some action huh? Ace- 'Cause I like to see you suffer. Shadow- You are a cruel, cruel person. Ace- ::Smiles deviously:: Thank you. 


	4. How he came to be

Groaning Ace sat up and looked around the darkened room. The light had been switched to give off a red glow, allowing people to see yet allowing people to sleep at the same time. He felt a slight pull on the covers and looked down to see a figure fast asleep on the edge of the bed. 'It's been awhile since I've seen a C'atral C'atral female, actually ever since I got assigned to this search and protect mission I haven't seen many females period. Well life is like that I guess. I wonder what she looks like.' Reaching down Ace moved the cloak of lose hair out of the figures face and but it more or less behind her ear. 'Damn! She's beautiful,' he thought staring admiring at the sleeping face. Soundly he became all too aware of the foul taste of bacta in his mouth, looking around he spotted a glass and a pitcher of water next to it he grabbed them both. His movement woke the sleeper who, after blinking the sleep from her eyes, watched silently as he drained 4 glasses of the cold water. Putting the pitcher and glass back he turned and found him self eye to eye with the now awake girl. Not knowing what else to say he said, "Uh... Thanks for helping me." Aisha sat up and waved the thanks away, "No prob. One thing though, what are you?" Pushing him self into a reclined position the pilot replied, "So you had my DNA tested? I'm really not surprised after seeing a human come out of that Elite fighter." Half closing his eyes he continued deep in memories, "Well my mother, a C'atral C'atral, and my father, a human, fell in love and wanted a kid, which is impossible, as I'm sure you know. Anyways, they where both bio engineer geniuses, the best of their species to be exact, they did something that has never been done before. They spliced their DNA together and created me, an actual success, unlike all the other attempts that failed horrible." He was silent for a time and Aisha feared he had lost consciousness again but than he started his story again. "I was born in the normal fashion, not out of a lab, but out of my mother. They decided that it would be best for me to grow up in a C'atral C'atral family rather than in a human one, so they implanted me into a royal family, my mom, she died in a horrible space crash, you know, the one between the Durance and the Clan Prince." "What about your father?" "He died as well, but he was murdered, before that though he composed a file which I received after graduating from the academy. It was a record that took me to his hidden lab where I found the blue print, and materials, to build the Metal Siren, my fighter." "Interesting," Aisha said, "What kind of ship is it though?" "It's of ancient design he found on a planet called Earth. It's called a Vertech Valcary and a lot more deadly than any grappling ship you'll find out in space." "I see," Aisha said getting up and stretching, "How would you like a tour of the ship?" "I would love it," the pilot replied.  
  
Shadow- Ok, now you got the biography out of the way, can you please do something more to my taste? Ace- No I can't I already have it planned out so you'll have to wait. Shadow- Rrrrrrrriiiiiiiiigggggggggggghhhhhhhhhttttttttttttttttt. 


	5. Orders

Jim sat down after what he had just seen and done in the med center the previous night.  
  
"Think something's wrong with her?" asked Gene, "I mean, since when was she so...so...so...so gentle and caring?" Than to him self he thought 'And gives looks that I don't know the meaning of to a complete stranger.'  
  
Gene was so lost in his thoughts that he suddenly noticed a few minutes had past as  
  
Melfina asked, "Gene? What do you think?"  
  
"Hmm? Think about what?"  
  
"Gene, when will you learn to pay attention?" Jim said, "Melfina and I agree that Aisha has..." but exactly what Aiasha has was lost to Gene because at that moment the door opened and Aiasha walked in flowed by the pilot. The pilot had shed his flight suit and was now wearing a pair of baggy mechanics pants covered in pockets and a gray shirt.  
  
"..and this is the mess room," Aisha was saying before she noticed Jim ,Gene, and Melfina.  
  
"Oh!" she said, "This is Jim, are mechanic boy, Melfina, navigator, and Gene, I kind of guess you could call him our Captain," as Aisha pointed to each of them in turn they shook the pilot's hand who gave a small bow at the same time. When she came to Gene the pilot, being trained in the core of the academy, snapped to attention,  
  
"Sir!" he snapped briskly. Gene gave the pilot a lopsided grin and scratched the back of his head,  
  
"Please none of this 'sir' business."  
  
"Of course," was the reply. Aisha nudged gene and muttered, "Tell him to at ease."  
  
"Right," muttered Gene hating this military style of flowing every order, "At ease, or what ever and sit down." Ace obeyed and sat looking quite relaxed. "I've heard a lot about you Gene Starwind," he said, "about your crew of supposedly misfits, about your unbeatable ship." He said motioning to the crew and ships bulkheads.  
  
"Misfits?" Gene asked a little ticked. "Why, yes. That's what they say. Few really know your names much less your stories, only rumors really," turning to Aisha he said, "I'm sorry but I almost forgot to ask you your name."  
  
"I'm Aisha Clan Clan," she said as she took a sip of the drink she had gotten from the fridge. The pilot's eyes grew in astonishment than he jumped out of the chair and fell to a knee in front of her feet.  
  
"Miss Aisha, I've finally found you, please forgive me for not recognizing you sooner." Everyone in the room looked from the kenneling figure to Asia's astonished face and back again.  
  
"Found me? What do you mean found me?" She asked as bewildered as the others.  
  
"Your parents sent me to protect you, but obviously that is no longer necessary," looking at the others than continuing, "But I must insist on staying and carrying out my orders." The already astonished crew became even more speech less as Aisha knelt down and kissed the man on the forehead.  
  
"I will welcome your protection but the decision is not up to me you must ask Capt. Gene Starwind," turning to Gene she said, "but I'm sure he won't object." Gene seeing the look in Aisha eyes that clearly said if he did object that he wouldn't be able to object to anything else ever again.  
  
"Fine he can stay provided that he pulls his own weight." The pilot expressed his thanks than Aisha and he left to finish touring the ship. Melfina got some food ate and left to prep the ship to leave.  
  
"Jim?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Was that Aisha?"  
  
"Yeah," suddenly the boy had a mischievous grin on his face, "You are just pissed that she kissed him and not you." Jim ran laughing as Gene through random objects at his retreating head." 


	6. A twist

Ace- Where's Shadow I didn't see him after my last story.  
  
Aura- I sent him out shopping.  
  
Ace- Oh he gonna get steak so I can do a BBQ tonight?  
  
Aura- I sent him to do MY shopping, not your.  
  
Ace- Your shopping...:: images of her last shopping items appear in Ace's head:: the poor, poor idiotic soul  
  
Aura- What was that? ::Grabs Ace's Sakabatô and starts beating him with it:: don't say that about my Shadow!!!!  
  
"There we do all done," said Ace wiping the new screen clean and jumping off the fighter to the ground, "took awhile but I got all the damage."  
  
Throwing the hydrospaner that he had used to tighten the bolts on the side monitor back into its tool book he wiped the sweat off his forehead with a filthy rag, facing his ship.  
  
"Would a change be good?" The ships AI answered threw a mind link that he had with her to quicken flight reaction speed. Ace smiled and concentrated for a moment, he felt the changes happen to him, the itching at the base of his spine, the light prickling over his body, and the tingle on his head. After a minute he turned and looked in the reflective surface of a wall monitor. He looked over the transformation, his ears had become those of a C'atral C'atral, he gave his tail an experimental twitch and was glad to feel it respond, smoothing out the light fur on his body he asked his ship, "You think this will appeal to Aisha more than my human shape?"  
  
The AI answered and the pilots grin grew wider climbing up to the cockpit he grabbed a small box from under the flight couch and opened it. Pulling out a holographic disc he pushed a button and images appeared stayed for a few seconds than changed to a new one, yawing the pilot sat down and drifted off to sleep.  
  
Aisha walked in to the hanger bay and looked around, she couldn't see Ace and she felt a small glimmer of panic rise in her but as she walked around the fighter craft she saw him fast asleep on the ground, smiling she went over and picked him up thinking to her self what she would do if he woke up, normally it was the guy who carried the sleeping girl, but she shrugged and was in the process of leaving when she saw the holo-disk and the image it was displaying, it was a picture of a C'atral C'atral family but there was a small human boy in it, freezing the playback she looked closer and recognized the faces of her family looking next to the boy she saw a girl, not any girl, but her. Puzzled she turned it off and carried Ace to his quarters, she stopped outside his door thought and turned back the way she came. Entering her quarters she laid him down on her bed and laid down next to him.  
  
"I'm gonna have trouble explaining this, but I am glad that I can lay with him," she thought and relaxed to watched the pilot sleep, suddenly she noticed something and rolled out of the bed astonished. The man wasn't human he was a C'atral C'atral!!!!  
  
Shadow walks in the door and spots Ace with a bandaged head- What happened to you?  
  
Ace-Your girlfriend that's what! Just be glad she only grabbed my Sakabatô and didn't use the reversed edge or didn't grab another sword from my stash. 


	7. Kiss

Shadow- ::poking Ace's smoldering body:: hey if you're alive why don't you write another chapter it's been a little while you know.  
  
Ace- FU FU FU hours and hours of studying and writhing reports and doing projects I'm burned right now and you want me to write another chapter in my story?  
  
Shadow- ::nods head:: yep!  
  
Ace- Fine!  
  
Ace woke but didn't open his eyes, he wasn't in the hanger bay any more, but in a bed. 'Who moved me?' he wondered. Deciding that he wouldn't learn anything by just lying there he slowly rolled out of the bed and stretched. Suddenly he became aware of someone behind him, without thinking he spun around grabbing the person throwing to the floor and drawing a dagger from a hidden sheath under his sleeve he pressed the blade to the underside of the forms neck.  
  
"Are you going to kill me Ace?" came a smooth voice that wasn't a bit scared but more of one that was full of pain. A voice that caused Ace to pause, and to become a statue as he peered through the dark ness at the form that was beneath him.  
  
"Aisha?!?!" the pilot dropped the knife and retreated to a corner and curled up in a ball, wrapping his tail and arms around his legs, his eyes full of shame, "I'm sorry. Please forgive me." He repeated over and over quietly. Aisha picked up the knife and placed it on her nightstand, walking over to Ace she sat down next to him and reached out to touch his shoulder but he shyed away from the touch.  
  
"It's ok Ace I forgive you really I do," she said worriedly.  
  
"But I-I-I almost..." he looked at his hands than to the knife and than back to his hands and shuddered, "I don't deserve to be your body guard."  
  
Aisha, never one for this kind of talk, put her hands on his face and lifted it looking right into his eyes, "Don't say that got it?" She didn't get a reply other than his eyes looking away. 'That's it,' Aisha thought, 'this could cause problems but I need, no I want to do this.' She pulled Ace close and kissed him firmly on the mouth, as surprised as he was, he responded by wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into a deeper kiss.  
  
Their hands had just begun to wander when the door suddenly opened and Gene ran in saying, "Aisha we've got to...go?" he stopped dead upon seeing the 2 attempting to untangle them selves, "OK who ever you are you got 5 seconds to give me a good reason not to shoot you," he yelled pulling his gun and aiming at Ace's heart, he didn't even bother to count his finger was already tightening on the trigger.  
  
Ace- Done! Now let me die, Please?  
  
Shadow- Uh, no first of all the story isn't done yet second of all I really don't want to deal with Aisha after you die, she'd find a way to blame it on me and then rip me to shreds.  
  
Ace-::Shrugs:: true I wouldn't want that happing would I? ::face plants on keyboard:: but than again I'm burned out so maybe sleep would be the best night. 


	8. coward?

Aura- ACE!!!!  
  
Ace- What?  
  
Aura-Cook dinner and Shadow says write another chapter.  
  
Ace puts marinated steak on BBQ, puts bread into oven, set's rice in cooker- Done!  
  
Shadow- Chapter?  
  
Ace- *grumbles*  
  
"Die intruder!" Gene yelled pulling the trigger but instead of a bang from the muzzle of the gun there was an explosion that shook the entire ship. That's all Ace needed in a flash he had Gene's gun in his hand, with his finger extended along the barrel away from the trigger guard but close enough to still be a threat.  
  
"Gene, it's me Ace," he said calmly. Lowering the gun pointing the weapon at the deck.  
  
"Sure," said Gene sarcastically, "And I'm not Gene I'm Melfina, what do u take me for an idiot? Ace was a human you are a Catral Catral!"  
  
"But he is Ace," interjected Aisha causing Gene to jump for he had forgotten she was there, "He can shape shift from human to Catral Catral."  
  
Ace nodded, "This is true Gene and I can prove it." Throwing the gun on the bed he started to change back into a human. The look that Gene was giving him was almost enough to send the pilot into a laughing fit, but it also made him glad that he had relived him of his weapon because Ace had a feeling that if he hadn't he'd be dead by now. "See I'm Ace," he said once his transformation was complete.  
  
Gene eye twitched, "What the hell are you?" but any reply was cut off as another explosion shook the ship once again. "Damn it no time you to explain your self we gotta get out of here." Gene ran out of the room and Aisha and Ace flowed him to the bridge looking at the view screens they saw that it showed several dozen grappling ships coming at them with twice as many fighter support. Upon seeing this Ace turned on his heel and ran back down the corridor.  
  
"Where is he going?" Jim asked looking after him than to Gene, "Do you know?"  
  
"Who cares!" Gene said jumping into his seat, "Let the cowards run and hide."  
  
Aisha looked at her screen not saying anything but thought worriedly, 'Is he really a coward? Is my elite bodyguard a coward?'  
  
Ace sniffs the air- OH SHIT THE STEAKS!!! ::runs out to the patio and opens grill:: oh good only some of them are burnt ::checks bread and rice:: oh man that was close their all done but another 5 minutes and they would have been burnt bad.  
  
Shadow walks out and looks at steaks- OH well well well done my favorite thanks Ace.  
  
Ace *twitch- I thought u like them rare.  
  
Shadow- Nope I like it really burnt or really rare either or doesn't matter to me.  
  
Ace- I'll remember that for next time so I don't throw away the burnt steaks like I did last time.  
  
Shadow-You've thrown away perfectly good steaks???? 


	9. space battle

Shadow: Write the next chapter NOW!!!!

Ace: Ok alright cut it out I'll write I'll write shez.

Aisha shook off the question, she didn't have time to worry if Ace was a coward or not she had to focus on the task at had to make sure she would have someone to worry about.

Ace ran down the passage way and through the already open hanger door way which snapped close behind him. Vaulting up into the cockpit he started the power up sequence, doing an abbreviated pre-flight check. Strapping on his helmet he keyed his com, "Open the hatch now Gilliam!"

The reply was almost instant, "But that would cause and explosive decompression in the..."

"I know I know!" Ace snapped back, "Just do it you hunk of junk!" Gilliam decide to respond by simply opening the door. Ace felt rather than heard the atmosphere in the bay explode out ward sending his ship along with it, as soon as he was clear he cut in his thrusters and headed towards the largest group of fighters.

'Big ship vs. big ship, little ship vs. little ship, once all the enemy fighters are destroyed your fighters are free to harasses the big ships, this is the only way to win a space battle,' his trainers words came to his mind as clear as if he was saying them now, 'dive through the thickest part, break up their formation, than pick them off.'

Ace understood this method, and even thought it was nearly suicidal it worked. Relaxing Ace became a part of his ship, he felt it as if it was an extension of his body. Moments latter he heard a piecing alert of missile locks, "That's right, give me something to shoot at," he mumbled pulling a trigger he released a cloud of tiny missiles that where made exactly to target ships that have achieved active locks. The enemy wave released theirs as well and the missiles passed each other in space a few hitting one another creating balls of soundless fire that disappeared as soon as they appeared. Throwing his fighter into a series of maneuvers Ace managed to doge all of the incoming fire while the enemy wasn't so lucky. Several ships vanished with multiple impacts. The remaining ships scattered when Ace's fighter shoot through them gun pod blazing causing several more explosions and crippling a few other fighters. Pressing a button ace transformed his ship into guardian mode he tracked one fighter with the gun pod in his ships hand and locked onto several others, he released the missiles and watched as the other ship disappeared in a hail of bullets, pressing another button he took off again as a fighter. He fought and fought and fought checking every now and then to see how the Outlaw Star was holding up, he was glad to see that it was relatively unscathed while numerous hulls drifted near by.

Aisha glanced at a side screen and saw that the only thing out there that was smaller than the grappling ships was Ace's fighter which was moving up behind a bigger ship, 'Guess he wasn't a coward' she thought as a grin spread across her face.

Ace hit the third button on his board and turned his fighter into a robot, he landed on the hull of the ship, flipping a switch a blade sprung from the end of the gun pod, which he jammed into the ship beneath him, carving a ragged hole into it he shoved the muzzle of the weapon into the hole and fired, jumping away the hull was ripped apart from internal explosions. He moved from one ship to the next destroying the larger ships in any way he could, destroying a bridge here, firing missiles at another, even as far as attempting to slicing one in half which he almost succeed in doing but and explosion blew him away before he made it all the way around the ship. "Damn it, that was a long rage shot," he muttered as he looked as his sensors, he say a red blip at the furthest extent of its range. Entering snipping mode he centered on the ship, it was nothing more than a huge gun and it's tip glowed as it charged for another shot, "No not this time" he said as he aimed for one of the accelerators on the side of the ship, firing he sent 6 rounds down range so fast they seemed to be a single shot, and they where right on target. The ship shuddered and than exploded as the captain being an idiot tried to fire with the accelerators out of sync. Glancing around Ace saw no more targets and the last ship being blown away by Gene. Ace refused to re-dock with the bigger ship until they arrived at the next planet.

Ace: Happy?

Shadow: We already went over this I won't be until your done with the story.

Ace: Ok are you content for the moment?

Shadow: Yes


	10. shower

Shadow- Ace can you-

Ace- Write another chapter? Sure!

Shadow- twitch

Ace hoped down from the cockpit. "Their starting to pull out more and more stops," he muttered than sniffed himself, "Better take a shower, won't do me any good to walk around smelling like a bantha." He walked down the corridor and bumped into Jim who was rushing in the other direction, "Hey what's the rush?" Ace asked.

"No rush," Jim said nervously, "Where you going?"

"Shower." Ace said watching Jim closely.

"Ah ok good," he said with a smile spreading on his face, "Have fun," he said taking off again.

Ace put Jim's strange behavior out of his mind and went to take his shower without meeting anyone else.

Ace stepped out of the shower, feeling refreshed, pulled on his pants and glanced at his side in the mirror. The only sign of his injuries was a big patch of skin that wasn't quite as tan as the rest of his body. Tossing his shirt and towel around his neck he walked to the door, but was surprised when it opened before he got close to it. Aisha walked in already working on undoing her top, the door closing silently behind her, Ace opened his mouth to say something but at that moment Aisha dropped her top and started to work on her skirt. Silenced by the view he was now receiving Ace backed up against the wall. Aisha finally dropped her skirt and looked up. Ace tried hard not to look down at her little thatch of hair, only partly succeeding, he managed to look in her eyes but was all too aware that he could see the rest of her with his peripheral vision.

'Damn I didn't think she could look any better, but when she's nude she's heavenly,' he thought than aloud, "Uhhh…Hi?" Ace wasn't sure what he expected but it wasn't what happened.

"ACE!" Aisha squealed and jumped forward to pull him into a tight hug. Ace noticed how nice she felt against his bare skin, especially her breasts. "I was so worried!" she said.

"You were?" Ace said dimly surprised, "Wow been awhile since anyone worried about me," he admitted sheepishly.

She glared up at him, "Yeah, well now your going to have to get used to it."

"I guess so," he said trying to force his lower half to calm down in fear of it bumping into Aisha it was a real danger at the moment.

She looked at his face curiously than said," Your red! Are you sick?" Ignoring his mumbles she forced him to sit, and felt his forehead, "Oh your burning, here let me check your eyes," she leaned in pressing her fore head to his and looking into his eyes.

"I'm fine," Ace said leaning back, "Really!" but he leaned a little to far, and with Aisha leaning forward he fell back, with her on top of him, 'Crap!' he thought, 'Now she's defiantly feeling my hard on.

Ace: Done

Shadow: But the good stuff-

Ace: Will wait until next chapeter.


	11. Bathroom Floor

Ace- Ok time for the next chapter.

Shadow- You're kidding me, it's been almost two years since the last one hasn't it?

Ace- Oh fuck off.

"Are you okay?" Aisha asked, "Sorry about that."

"I-it's okay, I'm fine really." Ace said trying to squirm out from underneath her.

"Well if you say so," She said straightening and sitting right on Ace's crotch, her eye brow immediately shot up, "Well it seems that you're doing more than just fine hmm?"

"Forgive me, Lady Aisha, but given our current situation I really can't help it." Ace said trying hard to look anywhere but the naked figure sitting on him. He had to admit he really wanted it but he couldn't for it went against everything that his training had taught him.

"Why are you apologizing, I really don't mind, I think it cute that you enjoy my body so much." Aisha said lifting her breasts playfully and grinning at the confused look that Ace was giving her.

"Umm, Aisha we really shouldn't…" Ace started but Aisha silenced him with a kiss. When she pulled away he's eyes where wide with surprise.

"Hush, your duty is to protect me and attend to my needs, yes?"

"Correct Lady Aisha."

"No matter what those needs may be, right?"

"That is correct as well Lady Aisha."

"Well right now I'm in need of you so, it falls right in with your duties if that is what you want it to be."

Ace really couldn't deny her reasoning, "Lady Aisha, I feel it would be wrong to do this just for duty…"

Aisha cut him off in mid-sentence with another kiss, a tactic that seemed to work extremely well with the bodyguard, "Silly, than don't do it for just your duty, just do it because you want to." She slowly moved her hips grinding against the bulge in Ace's pants. "Go ahead you can touch me."

Ace gave in and slid his hands up her bare sides and lightly bushed her already hard nipples, causing her to arch and sharply intake a breath. As she pressed down on him he cupped her breasts and lightly massaged tem, enjoying their shape and feel. "Do you like them?" She asked

"Their perfect," he responded, sitting up and kissing them, "the most perfect pair I have ever seen in my life."

"I'm glad that you like them so much." She pulled his head back against her right breast which he started to suck and lick lovingly, occasionally give the nipple a light nip, resulting in a sharp intake each time. His other hand massaged her left breast lightly running over her nipple and giving an occasional pinch in sync with the nip. His free hand ran all over her skin with a feather light touch, which only added to her ecstasy. Eventually his roaming hand found her thighs and ran up the inside than lightly brushed her lower lips resulting in a small moan. Lifting up off of Ace a little Aisha allowed him to slip his hand fully between her legs and able to slip in between her outer lips, he rubbed up until he found her clitoris whish he started rubbing causing shivers to course through out her body. Ace moved to slide his finger into her but instantly noticed how tight she was and paused in his pleasuring receiving a dismayed moan. "Aisha…are you a virgin?" Catral Catral's don't have a hymen like human females so one must asked to make sure.

"Mmhmm, but does that really matter, please don't stop…"

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

To answer his question she moved down removed his pants exposing his erect penis and took him into her mouth turning making it clear what she wanted him to do as well. Not letting the new pleasure that was coming from between his legs Ace spread Aisha's lips and licked her length and sucked on her clitoris. Their moans of pleasure further stimulating the other. As the pleasure built up they could feel them selves nearing the brink, "Ooooo Ace…..oh I'm coming…..ahhhh" Aisha moaned, pressing her hips against his mouth and spilling her juices into his awaiting mouth, taking Ace's entire length to muffle her moans, the feeling of her moans sent Ace over the edge, 'Aisha….I'm coming to." He managed before realizing his load into her mouth and was surprised when she swallowed every drop, when they where both done convulsing with pleasure, Aisha turned around and nuzzled Ace's cheek. "How was that lover?"

Ace felt a little stab of pride at being called her lover, "Amazing where did you learn how to do that?"

"It pays off to listen to the girls tell how they did their boyfriends back at school."

"I see, how was it for you?"

"Wonderful, this little guy surprised me with his size though," she reached down and lightly brushed it and smiled as it started to get hard again, "well it looks like someone is ready for the main attraction now."

Ace smiled, "He's eager all right but only if your little woman is ready to play too."

"Oh I'm sure she is," giggled Aisha, which was a strange but very pleasant sound. She massaged his penis until it was hard again than straddled him. Angling his dick up, she rubbed the head along her lips before sliding all the way down on him. She closed her eyes tightly as her walls stretched to fit the new larger intruder. When she was used to his feel she slowly moved her hips and they both moaned softly in pleasure. Ace ran his hands up her sides and began to massage her breasts. Aisha slowly quickened the pace than placing her hands on his chest began to slide up and down, steadily picking up speed and force in which she went down on him. They felt wave after wave of pleasure crash down on them from the sea of sex, the waves became increasingly powerful and came in at shorter intervals until they both knew that they couldn't last any longer.

"Oh my god! Ace! I'm coming!" Aisha screamed as her walls contracted tightly around Ace's length sending him over the edge as well, he thrusted as deep as he could and sent burst after burst of sperm into her waiting womb. Aisha collapsed into Ace's arms and they both lay on the floor panting, basking in the wonder after glow. Aisha nipped Ace's neck softly, "How was that love?"

"That was wonderful," Ace managed feeling him self continue to twitch inside Aisha's walls, which squeezed him softly and lovingly.

"Well I guess I'll take that shower now, seems like you need another one, care to join me?"

"I will happily accompany you." Ace replied as he prepped the shower once again.

Ace- Done.

Shadow- FINALY you finished one of the chapters with the good stuff.

Ace- Yeah, yeah, now go away your in my room and we need our privacy ya know, go make your own chapter with your girl friend

Shadow- Oh you know I will.


End file.
